A conventional semiconductor structure 200 illustrated in FIG. 7 comprises a carrier 210, a first protective layer 220, a second protective layer 230 and a third protective layer 240. The carrier 210 comprises a surface 211, and the first protective layer 220 is disposed on the surface 211. The first protective layer 220 comprises a first lateral wall 221 and a second lateral wall 222 connected to the first lateral wall 222. The second protective layer 230 is disposed on the first protective layer 220 and comprises a third lateral wall 231 and a fourth lateral wall 232 connected to the third lateral wall 231. The third protective layer 240 is disposed on the second protective layer 230 and comprises a fifth lateral wall 241 and a sixth lateral wall 242 connected to the fifth lateral wall 241. In conventional semiconductor structure 200, the first protective layer 220, the second protective layer 230 and the third protective layer 240 are differed at size. Besides, a connection portion connected to the third lateral wall 231 and the fourth lateral wall 232 of the second protective layer 230 forms a right angle, and another connection portion connected to the fifth lateral wall 241 and the sixth lateral wall 242 of the third protective layer 240 forms a right angle as well. For the following reasons, when the first protective layer 220, the second protective layer 230 and the third protective layer 240 are disposed on the surface 211 of the carrier 210, the stress likely concentrates on the connection portion connected to the third lateral wall 231 and the fourth lateral wall 232 to make the connection portion cracked or separated therefore lowering the production yield of the semiconductor structure 200.